The Calling
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Part 1 of three in Gregor and the Prophecy of Heros. Gregor is pulled back down for a new prophecy. How will this new prophecy play out? May become rated T later into story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The New Prophecy

Three winding paths

Who shall show you their wrath?

Two unite to the Killers

One unites with the Flappers, who will now be the Killers?

The new species shall show their might

Or could they call it Good-Night?

Call the Warrior, Call the Princesses,

Call The Queen in her Nightdress

Two Heroes shall rise

One will pay the price

The Warrior will show light?

Will he shine it though the Night?

The Heroes may win and take the Kings

As the rings are destroyed,

The Warrior might rise,

To the Queen, take this knowledge and use it Wise.

It all spun through Mareths head. He stood in the Armory were he had knocked over a rack to reveal this prophecy. A title above it read:

The Prophecy of Heroes

He must wake Luxa from here sleep. He must call Gregor. A new species. Flappers. What could they be? He didn't know, and he didn't care. He limped to the Queen's room and shook Luxa awake."Yes Mareth?" she asked.

"We must call the Warrior!" he cried.

"Why call Gregor?" asked Luxa sitting up.

"Come with me" said Mareth. He showed her the Prophecy of Heroes. She read it carefully.

"The Rings of Snadwhich?" she asked re-reading the line about destroying Rings.

"Don't know. Let's just notice Gregor right away" said Mareth.

"I think you missed a part" said Luxa pointing at a hidden part.

The Peacmaker shall do his part

The Warrior shall depart

Forever to come

A Hero will bring him the Dome

"So Ripred is in on this?" asked Luxa.

"I guess" said Mareth.

"What do you think it means by 'The Warrior shall depart'?" asked Luxa.

"Probaly the breathing Hero will take him home?" asked Mareth.

"It is more than that. I can tell" said Luxa pacing the floor.

"What? Are you talking about death?" asked Mareth.

"I don't know. Just get Gregor down here" said Luxa turning to Mareth. "Also, get an escourt. His life is too presiuse. You contact him while I get together the Regelian Army" said Luxa walking into the War Room to gather the army.

"Ah, Mareth. Heard of the new prophecy. Me in it?" asked Ripred walking in.

"Yes" said Mareth showing him the line about the Peace Maker.

"'The Peacmaker shall do his part' Yeah!" said Ripred sarcasticly.

"Yeah! Let me get Gregor and Boots to come down to fufill the Prophecy" said Mareth walking out laughing.

Ripred read over the Prophecy a few times before he was called to dinner.

* * *

There was a scrapping noise from the landry room. Gregor knew he had a message from the Underland. For the past three years he had been getting letters. One, he hoped, would warn him of a new prophecy to call him back down. He walked to see the message.

Dear Gregor,

New Prophecy. Prophecy of Heroes. Here it is:

Three winding paths

Who shall show you their wrath?

Two unite to the Killers

One unites with the Flappers, who will now be the Killers?

The new species shall show their might

Or could they call it Good-Night?

Call the Warrior, Call the Princesses,

Call The Queen in her Nightdress

Two Heroes shall rise

One will pay the price

The Warrior will show light?

Will he shine it though the Night?

The Heroes may win and take the Kings

As the rings are destroyed,

The Warrior might rise,

To the Queen, take this knowledge and use it Wise.

The Peacmaker shall do his part

The Warrior shall depart

Forever to come

A Hero will bring him the Dome

He sctratched his head, wondering what it meant.

The Peacmaker shall do his part

The Warrior shall depart

Forever to come

A Hero will bring him the Dome

The Arena? No. All he knew is that he needed Boots and Lizze to come with him. He was fifteen, Lizzie was eleven, and Boots was five. Pictures of Luxa swarmed his mind he had to get them fast...tell his parents about his new adventure. Sudenlly he hit he floor.

* * *

Okay, I'm going to try to write a chapter a week. Please ignore grammar. Only good comments please (or if you have suggetions gladly excepted!) No cursing in comments please.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Underland Chronicals! This is just based on the world and charectors of the Underland Chronicals! Please don't sue!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Flappers Invade

There was a whisper...no more of a flapping wing noise. Air hit his face as he tried to open his eyes. "Gregor!" a bats voice called. He knew they were here to get him. He tried to stand up but he was paralized. "Gregor?" asked a sweet voice as lips touched his cheek. It wasn't his mom's or dad's, but seetier.

"I'm here" whispered Luxa's soft voice. The kiss made him jump up to see a older, beutifuler version of the twelve year old Luxa he knew tree years ago.

"Go ahead" said his dad.

"Yeah. We found the note" said his mom.

"Temp!" cried Boots running to an amored oversized cockroach.

"I see you joined the army" said Gregor.

"Yes. Sevreal crawlers have joined up since we found this new armor" said Temp.

"I am Crula. I lead the crawler unit in the Regailian army" said Crula.

"And here is my unit of gnawers" said Ripred. Bats and humans were in the front.

"So, you brought the army" said Gregor to Mareth.

"Couldn't risk your death" said Mareth.

"You think the rats will turn on me?" asked Gregor.

"Why would you suggest that!" cried Lapblood.

"I don't really know...who else had problems with us" said Gregor.

"The Flappers" said Mareth.

"The Flappers from the Prophecy?" asked Gregor.

"Yes" said Mareth.

"Do we even know what these Flappers look like?" Gregor asked.

"Don't know. A type of, as called in the Overland, bird" said Luxa.

"What kind?" asked Gregor.

"This" said Luxa holding up a picture of an eagle.

"Ah...an eagle" said Luxa.

"Where are they?" asked Gregor.

"Don't know" replied Mareth.

"Squack!"

A huge eagle flies in.

"CATCH!" cried a bat commander throwing Gregor a sword. He catches it as the Flapper flies towards him. He swings it putting a huge gash in the Flapper's chest. It seems to screech a war call since several Flappers fly in. The army splits from their perfect position as the Flappers attack. The one that Gregor put a gash into fell to a thud in a puddle of blood.

"Get Gregor to Regalia!" cried Mareth.

"No! Gregor must stay!" cried his mom noticing the danger Gregor was in.

"Let'im go! He's safer there!" cried his dad. Gregor climbed on a bat cutting another Flapper. Nike tried to fly up but a Flapper flied in their way. Howard jumped on Nike as they start to try to take off.

"Kill it!" cried Howard. Gregor jumped on the Flapper and drived his sword through it's neck. It thumped to the floor and he pulls the blood stained sword from the Flappers neck. A huge battle was taking place in such a small room. Boots and Lizzie was running from the Flapper. He through the sword into it's ribs.

"Gregor!" cried Boots pointing at him riding Temp.

"We will get them to the Underland" said Temp.

"Lizzie! Get me my sword from the Flappers body!" cried Gregor. She retrives it and tosses to Harold. The sword misshot and hit Lapblood right in the side.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" cried Lapblood jumping on its hind legs. The body of their ally fell to the ground. "W-h-y?" whispered Lapblood looking at Lizzie.

"Sorry!" cried Lizzie as Ripred charged at her. Temp fliped his two riders off his back and jumps in front of Ripred.

"Let me kill the girl!" cried Ripred bitting into Temp's armor gushing out purple blood everywere. The armored shell fell by Lizzie and Boots. Boots climbed on top of the lifless shell.

"Temp? Get up! No time for sleep" said Boots shaking the body. Lizzie's eyes fill with tears watching her little sister trying to wake up the dead Temp.

"Get the bodies out of here" said Mareth "We must retriet"

"And let this things invest us?" asked their Mom.

"Soon they'll shrink to regular eagle size! We'll stay to them now" said Mareth fending off more Flappers. A Flapper breaks down a wall leading into the rest of the apparment. The entire force run throw the aparment. Screaming citezenes run from the battle.

How could these things represent our great country, thought Gregor. Only about twenty-three Flappers remained as the battle got out of the aparment and into the streets. Mothers covered their children as the battle took all over the street. News reporters crowed to get fotage. Their aparment was leaning and falls backwards. A hole was in the ground were the landry room was. The Flappers shrink to regular sized Eagles and flew away. They collect Lapblood and Temps body and they retriet to the Underland.

They were falling, falling, falling. They land in a pile of dust were back-up waited.

"He's still alive?" asked the general five-stars.

"Yes. Lapblood and Temp didn't make it though" said Mareth.

"They were nice" said Luxa countinuing to Regalia.

"I'm going with her" said Gregor following her to have some quality time.

"So, how was the last three years?" asked Luxa.

"Nothing without you" said Gregor taking her hand.

"I love you Gregor. For always" said Luxa.

"Me too. Now, let's get to the palace" said Gregor as they open the gate to Regelia.

* * *

Okay, it didn't take a week. Sorry if you think to many people died in one chapter but I thought that is what would happen if Lizzie acciedently killed a rat. Please rate and comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The New Quest

The Palace wasn't in ruins anymore. It seemed to be half the size, but not in ruins. The army followed close behind. Lapblood and Temp was carried to the river. They put the bodies on a raft and let them out to the river.

"Why let Temp go!" she cried walking into the river.

"No Boots" said Gregor pulling her back. "He has to go"

"What was the Rings of Snadwich again?" asked Mareth turning to Luxa.

"Three rings Sandwich wore. The Death Ring, the Fortune Ring, and the Ring of Prophecies" said Luxa.

"We have to find and destroy them?" asked Gregor thinking of the Prophecy of Heroes.

"We don't know...maybe they will be destroyed by the Kings or Heroes?" suggested Mareth.

"'As the Rings are destroyed the Warrior might rise'" said Ripred.

"I think we should just find these three Kings and allience ourselves with two" said Lizzie.

"I wonder...does these Rings have anything to do with this" said a soldier pulling a ring from his fingure.

She looks at the diamond and a propheies appears in the stone floor:

_The Prophecy of Gray_

_Beware, Underlanders, time hangs by a thread._  
_The hunters are hunted, white water runs red.  
__The gnawers will strike to extinguish the rest.  
__The hope of the hopeless resides in a quest._

_An overland warrior, a son of the sun,_  
_May bring us back light, he may bring us back none._  
_But gather your neighbors and follow his call_  
_Or rats will most surely devour us all._

_Two over, two under, of royal descent,_  
_Two fliers, two crawler, two spinners assent._  
_One gnawer beside and one lost up ahead._  
_And eight will be left when we count up the dead_

_The last who must die must decide where he stands._  
_The fate of the eight is contained in his hands._  
_So bid him take care, bid him look where he leaps,_  
_As life may be death and death life again reaps_

_The Prophecy of Bane_

_If Under fell, if Over leaped_  
_If life was death, if death life reaped_  
_Something rises from the gloom,_  
_To make the Underland a tomb._

_Hear it scratching down below,_  
_Rat of long-forgotten snow,_  
_Evil cloaked in coat of white_  
_Will the warrior drain your light?_

_What could turn the warrior weak?_  
_What do burning gnawers seek?_  
_Just a barely speaking pup_  
_Who holds the land of under up._

_Die the baby, die his heart,_  
_Die his most essential part._  
_Die the peace that rules the hour._  
_Gnawers have their key to power._

_The Prophecy of Blood_

_Warmblood now a bloodborne death,_  
_Will rob your body of its breath.  
__Mark your skin, and seal your fate.  
__The Underland becomes a plate.  
_

_Turn and turn and turn again._  
_you see the what but not the when._  
_Remedy and wrong entwine,_  
_And so they form a single vine._

_Bring the warrior from above_  
_If yet his heart is swayed by love._  
_Bring the princess or despair,_  
_No crawlers care without her there._

_Turn and turn and turn again._  
_you see the what but not the when._  
_Remedy and wrong entwine,_  
_And so they form a single vine._

_Those whose blood runs red and hot,_  
_Must join to seek the healing spot._  
_In the cradle find the cure_  
_For that which makes the blood impure._

Turn and turn and turn again.

_you see the what but not the when._  
_Remedy and wrong entwine,_  
_And so they form a single vine._

_Gnawer, human, set aside,_  
_The hatreds that reside inside._  
_If the flames of war are fanned,_  
_All warmbloods lose the Underland_

_Turn and turn and turn again._  
_you see the what but not the when._  
_Remedy and wrong entwine,_  
_And so they form a single vine._

_The Prophecy of Secrets_

_Dancing in the firelight,_  
_See the queen who conquers night._  
_Gold flows from her, hot and bright._  
_Father, mother, sister, brother,_  
_Off they go. I do not know_  
_If we will see another._

_Catch the nibblers in a trap._  
_Watch the nibblers spin and snap._  
_Quiet while they take a nap._  
_Father, mother, sister, brother,_  
_Off they go. I do not _  
_If we will see another._

_Now the guests are at our door._  
_Greet them as we have before._  
_Some will slice and some will pour._  
_Father, mother, sister, brother,_  
_Off they go. I do not know_  
_If we will see another._

_Prophecy of Time_

_The war has been declared,_  
_Your ally been ensnared._  
_It is now or it is never._  
_Break the code or die forever._

_Time is running out,_  
_Running out_  
_Running out._

_To the warrior give my blade._  
_By his hand your fate is made._  
_But do not forget the ticking_,  
_Or the clicking, clicking, clicking_.  
_While a rat's tongue may be flicking,_  
_With its feet it does the tricking_,  
_For the paw and not the jaw,_  
_Makes the Code of Claw._

_Time is standing still,_  
_Standing still_  
_Standing still._

_Since the princess is the key,  
__To unlock the treachery,  
__She cannot avoid the matching,  
__Or the scratching, scratching, scratching_.  
_When a secret plot is hatching_,  
_In the naming is the catching._  
_What she saw, it is the flaw,_  
_Of the Code of Claw.  
_

_Time is turning back_,  
_Turning back_  
_Turning back._

_When the monster's blood is spilled_.  
_When the warrior has been killed._ _You must not ignore the rapping,_  
_Or the tapping, tapping, tapping_.  
_If the gnawers find you napping_,  
_You will rot while they are mapping_  
_Out the law of those who gnaw,_  
_In the Code of Claw_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The First Destination

Gregor grabbed a wepon and put it to the Ring. "If we have to destroy them, why don't destroy the one we have?" asked Gregor looking at Luxa's confused face.

"Yeah..." said Luxa. With one quick swip, Gregor had cut straight through the ring. One half fell to the ground and the other stayed in his fingure. The Prophecies faded from the floor. Luxa picks up her half and looks at the bottom of the ring.

"Gregor"

"Yes?"

"This says Made in...and then it was cut. What does your's have?" asked Luxa.

"...the Firelands" said Gregor.

"So, it's a fake?" asked Mareth.

"Sure enough" said Luxa.

"Better get ready" said Ripred.

"For what?" asked Luxa.

"Another quest" said Ripred.

"The final one?" asked Luxa.

"We thought the 'Prophecy of Time' was it but look at us" said Mareth.

"I will come" said Ripred.

"One from each kind here. Ripred for the gnawers, Mareth will side me, Luxa, and my sisters, Cherry for the Crawlers, Nike for the fliers, and Hareth for the nibblers" said Gregor making sure they were right.

"Let's armor up Lizzie" said Ripred leading her to the armory.

"No way! She can't fight!" said Gregor pulling her back.

"She is twelve. She must fight" said Mareth. Gregor lets her go as he watches the rat walk away with his sister.

"Remeber, when we were her age and we were in the musem" said Luxa taking his hand. He squises he against him thinking of that hlaf hour...the 30 mintes that made them relize how much they felt about each other.

Soon Ripred came back with Lizzie. She had on a grey breasts plate, black legs, a gold like shield, and a brozen sword.

"I say we show the Flappers that we mean war" said Gregor "before we search for the Rings"

"So bring the whole army?" asked Mareth.

"We'll split after the attack" said Luxa pulling away from Gregor.

"Were's my old armor" said Gregor. His black armor is brought in. He puts it on as Luxa does slashes with her new daggers. A new sword was handed to him. The hilt read: TO THE WARRIOR: THE BLADE OF LIFE.

"Thanks" said Gregor swinging it a few times.

Gregor mounts a bat named Zeus with Lizzie as Boots flies with Cherry.

"Shot when I say shot, got that?" asked Gregor pointing to the archer.

"RIGHT!" they called back.

"To the Windland!" cried Gregor. The bats rose up and headed from Regailia.

"What am I going to do as duty in the battle?" asked Lizzie.

"I'll drop from Zues while you take command of Zues" said Gregor.

"Okay" said Lizzie.

"Gregor! Were is this Windland?" asked Luxa.

"Well, we always thought of them as the Uncharted Lands" said Gregor.

"Really? How'd you know?" asked Luxa.

"Only land were no one lives" said Gregor.

They fly on for hours and hours. Soon a cave was in front of them. Flappers circled it. Gregor looked at Lizzie as she nods.

"NOW!" cried Gregor to the archers. Arrows flew down and hit some Flappers. Gregor jumped to a Flapper and aimed to drive the Blade of Life through it's skull but it moves its head. Instead he cut off it's ear. He is then thrown off onto the top of the cave. The roof falls in leaving him falling.

"GREGOR! ZUES CATCH HIM!" cried Lizzie. Suddenly, Gregor slammed to the ground. In his bleary vision he sees Zues and Lizzie hover over him. A claw was around his neck. He looked up to the bley, ugly face of a Flapper. He was choking. He couldn't reach his blade. Soon, just before death, a bronze sword cut the Flappers head clean ff.

"Something new to hang in your room" said Gregor pulling the lifless claw from his neck. Somthing wet and warm made a X on his chest. He flung his shirt to reveal his scar from the Bane bleeding again.

"MEDIC1" cried Luxa seeing the bleeding scar. Howard flew to him and seals the scar. Then he disinfects it and wipes up the blood from Gregor's chest.

"Tell everone to retriet. We made our point" said Gregor.

"They won't let us" said Ripred walking up.

"W-oh" said Gregor noticing the baracade at the exit. "Have everyone get on a Flier and go through the entrance I made in the roof" said Gregor exaiming the hole.

"We won't all fight in there" said Howard.

"Let's just get back to Regailia" said Gregor grabbing his blade.

"Why?" asked Ripred.

"Lizzie needs training" said Gregor.

"Okay" said Ripred. "FALL BACK!"

The army obeyed. They bust into the day light and didn't look back at the cave or the Flappers.

"I need training" said Lizzie.

"That's were we're going" said Gregor.

"Okay" said Lizzie.

"Gregor!" cried Boots. Aurora flies by Zues and Boots jumps into Gregor's lap.

"How you" said Gregor to Boots.

"Temp come back!" she cried pointing at Cherry.

"Yes I am Temp" said Cherry with a glint in her eyes.

They land in the Arena and Lizzie goes to training.

"Swipe as many blood balls as you can" said Mareth. Lizzie cuts seven.

"Good job!" said Mareth. Lizzie cheers for herself for her acoplishment.


End file.
